<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>severed affections (they never had time to grow) by a_wonderingmind</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996079">severed affections (they never had time to grow)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_wonderingmind/pseuds/a_wonderingmind'>a_wonderingmind</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Selected Affections [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Companion Piece, Episode Tag, F/M, Gen, Quo Vadis Characters, They all need therapy, also including, and i'm salty about it, and time travel confusion, aos doesn't let anyone grieve, but daniel is just realising how much he has to grieve</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:48:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_wonderingmind/pseuds/a_wonderingmind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“... I just wish I could have said some goodbyes,”</i>
</p>
<p>Daniel misses one goodbye in particular.</p>
<p>A 7x05 companion piece, written before 7x06.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Selected Affections [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>severed affections (they never had time to grow)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>“... I just wish I could have said some goodbyes,”</i>
</p>
<p>He missed one goodbye in particular. Of course, he wanted to look into Ines’ tired kindly eyes and say he’d be okay, or wrap his arms around Tillie as she shook with unshed tears. He wanted to look his nephews and nieces in the face as he told them to be strong for their parents. He’d wanted to look Charlie in the eye and tell him he was proud, to feel the tight squeeze of a hug from Helen, who had just about reached his hip now. He wanted to tell Pai he’d be alright. But he couldn’t bear the thought of Peg, alone again.</p>
<p>God, Charlie would be nearing his 40’s now. As old as him. He’d been celebrating his 17th the month before. He shook his head at the thought, it would only serve to cross more wires in his brain that didn’t need crossing. Time travel made his head hurt.</p>
<p>It struck him that perhaps it was a blessing in disguise that he and Peggy had tried for so long unsuccessfully. He would have missed his or her entire childhood. That was a punch of complex emotions he didn’t want to have to deal with right now. Or at all, if he was honest.</p>
<p>Was it possible to miss something you never had? It felt like he was being asked to grieve something intangible, something he’d never had the time to realise he wouldn't have. All his hopes and imaginings for the future had washed away in that pool in the Roosevelt, and now he was being asked to swim again without even knowing what he was swimming in.</p>
<p>He was definitely missing a piece of the puzzle, but he wasn’t sure how much the rest of the team was missing as well. In the moment he may have been angry, but he didn’t miss how Miss Simmons had been unable to look at Enoch; or anyone, for that matter. It raised more questions than he had answers for. He had to do <i>something;</i> at least if he got off this crazy time travel ride here, he might be able to make things a little less bad for the team whenever they dropped in next. If even they were losing control, it couldn't hurt to have some boots on the ground. Being dead could have its advantages, when you were a spy.</p>
<p>His thoughts were interrupted by a request from Johnson to help open the panel, and he tugged at the corners of the box, trying -</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>you can also find me on tumblr @a-wonderingmind !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>